Konnichiwa Minnasan
by SterangJinvil No Yume
Summary: Un long OS pour ce couple ! c'est du PELUCHE !


Jin et Devil Jin se promenaient dans un quartier de Tokyo.

Comme à chaque sortie entre eux,Jin tenait fermement la main de Devil Jin.

C'était comme si,

si il lui laché la main,

Devil Jin risquerait de s'envoler pour toujours.

C'était la pire crainte de Jin,

que Devil disparaisse à jamais.

Devil Jin regarda leurs mains liées et demanda:

Tu n'as jamais honte de me tenir la main en public ?

Jin sourit:

Non pourquoi ?

on est des amoureux non ?

Devil Jin:Non mais je veux dire,

tu es le fils de Kazuya et...

Jin le coupa:

C'est pas important ici.

Il aperçut tout à coup l'endroit qu'il recherché.

Il s'écria:

Là !

c'est là,c'est ce restaurant,VIENS !

Jin entraina Devil Jin par la main en courant.

Devil Jin:Rooh doucement pourquoi es-tu si pressé ?

Ils arrivèrent près du restaurant:

J'ai réservé ce restaurant exprès pour nous,

il s'appelle Konnichiwa Minnasan.

Quand ils entrèrent,une orde de personnel les salua en s'inclinant:

Konnichiwa Okyakusama !

Devil Jin fronça les sourcils:

C'est quoi ça ?

Jin:Viens à l'arrière,ils ont un jardin zen !

Devil Jin:Tu ne m'as pas dit que ce restaurant possédait un jardin.

Jin:C'était la surprise !

c'est pour les VIP en quelque sorte.

Jin entraina Devil Jin près d'une rivière.

Jin:Regarde c'est une rivière à koi !

et il y a meme des bonsais là-bas !

Devil Jin regarda de tous les sens:

Tu es deja venu,à ce que je vois...

Jin sourit en baissant la tête:

Oui,j'adorais venir ici avec ma mère...

Je voulais t'y amener aussi...

Devil Jin sentit bien la nostalgie de Jin,

il le regarda compatissant:

Jin...

A ce moment là,le chef cuisinier arriva:

Vos assiettes sont deja pretes,Kochira desu.

Devil Jin et Jin le suivirent et s'assirent à leur table.

Jin prit ses baguettes et dit joyeusement:

Bien ITADAKIMASU !

Devil Jin regarda un peu partout dans le jardin et le ciel,il dit:

C'est vrai que c'est apaisant,j'aime cet endroit Jin.

Jin sourit tendrement:

Pas étonnant,tu aimes ce que j'aime Devil.

Devil Jin le taquina:

Tu crois ça ?

Un musicien arriva à ce moment là devant leur table.

Devil Jin:C'est quoi ce bordel ?

Jin:Je te présente Arashi,

c'est un musicien de flute traversière.

Devil Jin:Oui ben,je ne veux pas de musique,qu'il dégage...

Jin fut surpris et un peu désolé pour le musicien:

Excusez-le Arashi,mais il ne veut pas de musique.

Arashi:Bien,ce n'est pas grave.

C'était juste pour mettre de l'ambiance.

Devil Jin:Tu nous la pourrie notre ambiance.

Jin:Devil !

ça suffit !

un peu de respect quand meme !

C'est bon Arashi vous pouvez partir.

Le musicien partit.

Devil Jin:C'est bon Arashi,Arashi par ci,Arashi par là.

T'es sur que c'est pas plutot pour lui que t'es venu dans ce resto ?

Jin écarquilla les yeux:

Quoi ?

attends,t'as vu la différence d'âge ?

Je le connais depuis que je suis petit,c'est normal que je le respecte.

Devil Jin souffla et regarda son assiette:

Si tu le dis,bon mangeons.

Jin regarda Devil Jin un instant et lui jeta ses baguettes dans la figure pour le faire réagir:

Toi,tu es jaloux d'un vieux,pas que des femmes !

Devil Jin lui rejetta ses baguettes:

Je suis jaloux,point barre.

Jin sourit tendrement.

Devil Jin le remarqua et dit:

Et arrête avec ce sourire ou je fous tout par terre.

Jin:Pourquoi ?

je te déstabilise ?

Devil Jin:Tu as un sourire de tueur Jin,ne me le fais pas faire...

Jin ricana:

Trés bien.

Un silence se passa.

Jin leva ses yeux de son assiette et dit:

J'aimerais bien que tu chantes pour moi,tu as une voix très belle et mystique.

Devil Jin leva les yeux dédaigneusement:

Et puis quoi encore ?

Jin:Allez bébé,pour moi s'il te plait,juste pour moi.

Jin lui fit une moue adorable.

Devil fut bien obligé de capituler.

Il se lécha les lèvres:

Si tu n'étais pas aussi mignon...

Bon très bien,j'accepte.

Jin sourit et ferma les yeux,

prêt à écouter une chanson au moins douce.

Devil Jin commença:

Il était une fois un garçon brun,

Il aimait les bites et faire les magasins...

Jin fronça les sourcils et ouvrit péniblement les yeux:

Attends,cette chanson parle de moi non ?

Devil Jin sourit:

Et ?

Jin écarquilla les yeux et s'exclama:

Et c'est ça que tu penses de MOI ?!

Devil Jin:Et ça y'est,on est parti...

Jin serra les poings sur la nappe et trembla violemment des genoux.

Devil Jin le remarqua et lui dit en le regardant sévèrement de ses yeux hypnotisant:

Je te conseille de te calmer Jin Kazama,

tu es fort mais je le suis plus que toi.

Jin serra les dents.

Sa rage commença à se dissiper.

Oui.

Devil Jin savait bien de quoi était capable Jin quand il était en colère.

Jin baissa la tete et regarda son assiette:

Bien...continuons de manger.

Devil soupira:

Jin...ne sois pas en colère,

c'était pour plaisanter,

tu sais bien que je ne suis pas romantique.

Aucune réponse de la part de Jin.

Devil Jin décida alors de lui prendre la main sur la table,il lui dit tendrement:

Hé,Jin regarde moi.

Jin le regarda froidement.

Devil Jin:Allez souris moi,Waratte kudasai.

Devil Jin lui sourit joyeusement pour lui prouver sa bonne foi,mais Jin ne souria pas.

Devil Jin décida de changer de tactique:

Tu sais quoi ?

la serveuse de ce restaurant,

elle a vraiment un gros cul la pauvre...

Jin commença à retenir un sourire.

Le diable vit bien que ça allait marcher:

Mais,je connais quelqu'un qui a un cul encore plus gros.

Jin attendit patiemment.

Devil Jin enchaina:

Il est devant moi.

Jin se leva et s'écria:

Oh ENFOIRE !

je le savais !

Devil Jin rit:

Mais tu as souris Jin ! j'ai réussi !

Jin se rasseya:

Jte jure,y'a pas plus pire que toi !

Devil Jin sourit et dit:

Mais tu m'aimes ?

Jin rigola:

Oui je t'aime imbécile.

ça ne se voit pas ?

Je suis complètement différent avec toi et les autres.

Devil Jin fut surpris:

Hm ? explique.

Jin:Eh bien,avec les autres je ne montre aucune émotion,

je suis froid et distant pour la plupart.

Rien avoir avec le Jin que tu connais.

Là je suis nerveux,agité et j'ai un vrai coeur en mousse.

Devil Jin sourit:

Aww c'est mignon,mais je te préfères comme ça Jin.

Si tu étais froid et sans émotion,cela ne serait pas intérressant,si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

Jin comprit l'allusion et rougit:

Putain je vais te tuer !

Devil Jin ricana:

Hahaha,essaye coeur en mousse !

Sur ce Jin et Devil Jin quittèrent le restaurant après avoir passer un diner PAS DU TOUT romantique ! Fin !


End file.
